Phsyco Killer
by bones910
Summary: A serial killer makes Booth and the team work harder then ever before. BB, slight HA. Please read and review.


I do not own Bones, or anything to do with it, I only own this plot.

Please Read and review, any constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy!

Brennan entered the Jeffersonian, presenting her ID card to the security guard on the way through. Angela had called her earlier that morning to tell her that they had a new body, so she was eager to get to work. She stopped by her office quickly to drop off her coat and some files that she didn't need to bring into the lab area. She then gathered what she did need and made her was up the stairs to the lab, where the body lay.

Angela and Hodgins were having their own, whispered conversation on the other side of the room, so Brennan got to work on her own. She put on some latex gloves and her lab goggles. _This body smelled worse then most_, she soon concluded.

"Male, early forties, dead for about two weeks. I can't see any apparent sign of death yet…"

"Honey, his head is practically hacked off!" Angela said, looking up from where she was standing. She walked over to the body and pulled on a pair of gloves as well.

"Yes, but the bleeding patterns around the neck show that he was dead long before someone ripped his head off. And besides from that, I can't see any other signs of trauma to the head." She looked up, her face holding a perplexed expression. "I can't see any other trauma to any other part of the body either."

"It could be poison," Hodgins chimed in.

Brennan looked up and nodded. "Where was the body found?"

"We don't know yet, Booth said that he would bring over the file as soon as possible, but he said that the body was shipped in from out of state."

Brennan just nodded again and turned around when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Bones! We have a case, come on!" Booth came jogging up the stairs, her coat and a manila folder in hand. He walked over to her and helped her put on her coat, then handed the folder to Angela. "Here's the folder for this body." He told her indicating the body on the table.

Brennan tried to look at the folder but Booth pulled her away. "Later, we have a body to go look at now." With that Booth guided her down the stairs and out of the building to his car. They walked side by side, Booths hand laid protectively on the small of her back, guiding her through the parking lot to where his black SUV awaited them.

"So, where's the body?" She asked as they reached the car.

"Its forty-five minutes away, in the middle of the countryside. Some farmer found the body when he was checking up on his cattle." Booth explained, opening the car door for her, and then walking around to the drivers' side.

"He didn't touch it or anything did he?"

Booth laughed softly, "No he said he didn't, and he moved his cows to a separate paddock so it wouldn't get destroyed more then it already is." He handed her a cup of coffee from the café across the street, as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip of the warm, bitter drink.

"No problem." He smiled, slowing the car down for a red light. "At this rate we'll never get out of here." He moaned.

"I'll drive," Brennan put in hopefully, "I know some pretty cool shortcuts."

"No thinks, last time you said you knew some shortcuts we got lost and ended up getting there two hours later then we said we would."

"Whatever." Brennan said grumpily. "What about your siren?" She mentioned after they had moved less then a block in five minutes.

"Yeah, and have it taken away, great idea." He said jokingly. "Just relax, we'll be there soon enough." Brennan just sighed and looked out of the car window, watching the buildings move (slowly) past.

"Hey Bones, We're here." Booth put his hand on her sleeping form and shook it gently.

"What? " Brennan looked up and realized he had fallen asleep. "Oh sorry, I'll be right with you." She hurried to gather her field kit, and got out of the car making her way over to where Booth was waiting for her.

"How late were you up last night?" Booth asked her as they walked over to where a group of police men stood outside of a pasture gate.

"Not to late, I left around eight or so."

"You left at eleven." Booth corrected her.

"How do you know?"

"I checked the security log. Ya know Bones, You need to come over someday and I'll explain the meaning of television to you."

"I know what a television is."

"Yeah, right," Booth laughed.

Brennan was about to argue back but a police officer had walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Agent Booth, from the FBI, and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

The officer smiled and held out his hand to Brennan. "It's a pleasure to meet you Temperance." He said warmly.

"It's Dr. Brennan to you." Booth told him.

The officer laughed lightly, "She's all yours Agent Booth."

Booth glared and put his hand on Brennans back, and led her into the pasture.

"He was just trying to be nice you know."

"Mmmhmmnn" Booth nodded. "Here's the body." Booth stopped as Brennan bent down and pulled back the tarp from over the victims' body.

"Oh God," Brennan stood up and took a step back. Booth wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they both stared at what lay in front of them. The naked body of what appeared to be a woman had been chopped up, in nearly perfect squares from head to toe.

Brennan, recovering from her initial shock bent down again over the body. Small maggots infested the flesh, devouring it, rotting it out. Brennan knew that if she leaned in a little closer she would be able to hear the maggots eating away at the flesh, and that it would sound unnervingly similar to her common breakfast of Rice Crispie cereal.

"Bones, I'm just going to take a look around, search for evidence, will you be ok?"

Brennan nodded, knowing that he was probably feeling as close the verge of retching as she was, and she didn't blame him for wanting to get away.

"It was definitely a woman, mid to late twenties, ad she's only been dead for a few days." Brennan told Booth as they walked around the pasture in search of any evidence that may have been missed before they ran out of daylight. The sun had started to set, and the temperature was quickly dropping, Brennan regretted not bringing her jacket as the car was another mile or so away, and they wouldn't head back for another ten minutes.

Booth nodded, scanning the ground. "Do you think-, Was the victim dead when…?"

"Yes, lucky for her, the blood patters over her body suggest she was dead before her cut her up." Booth nodded, slightly relieved. Brennan wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to stay warm, he had heard that snow was in the forecast for tonight and she hopped it would wait until they were both warm and safe in Booths' car.

Booth glanced up from the ground and noticed how cold she was. "Where's you jacket?" he asked her, removing his own.

"Oh, I left it in the car." She explained. "No, keep yours, we'll be back soon enough."

"Bones, I'm fine, and the last thing I need right now is to explain to the squints how their coworker got hypothermia." He placed the jacket over her shoulders and she put her arms into the sleeves.

"Thanks." She smiled as he wrapped an arm protectively over her shoulder as they walked back to the car.

More BB on its way… please review!


End file.
